candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
Unused Characters
In the development of the show, many character ideas were reveiwed, but only some of them made it into the show. This page lists some of the characters cut from development. The Hogs Crew The Hogs crew was going to be a crew allied with the Laughingstock. Members include: The Captain He is a big, hairy, unnamed pirate, and the jolly captain of the Hogs. The development team tried to decide whether he would be Flaming Dragon's father, brother, or friend. He would have been almost Janice's size, which by the show's standards, would have been very large. Flaming Dragon She is a young girl with brown hair covered by a green bandana, a red striped shirt, a cutlass, and glasses. She is an expert swordswoman and a professional fire breather, and uses her talent to burn enemy sails and occasionally, the enemies themselves. It is also implied that she has a thing for Poppy, as early concept art showed her flirting with him. She is one of the main reasons that this crew was cut from the story, since pyrotechnics are unsafe and out of the company's budget. Pirate Melrose She was originally going to follow her sister into Candle Cove by accident, and learn from Flaming Dragon to be a kinder sister. This would have made Melrose's previous cruelness part of a transformation, and a tool for educating children about behaviour. The Hogs Head He is the Hogs' ship. He talked, much like Ms. Laughingstock, and it is believed Manrow was originally going to be this ship. Copy Cat He/She (gender was undecided) is a pirate, who dresses up like a cat and can shapeshift. He/She was cut due to budget constraints and a lack of special effects, although stop motion was considered for the transformation sequence. Davy Jones He is implied to be the devil. This character was going to be the Skin-Taker's father, but was cut to avoid religious controversy. Giant Snake It is a monster that was going to appear in an episode, was cut due to budget issues. A python was considered as a substitute, but was deemed too unsafe. Death This character was originally going to be portrayed as Skin Taker's brother, but it was decided that Skin Taker would have no siblings. Later, an episode where a character (which one was undecided) was going to be killed and then brought back to life was planned, but the episode was cut to avoid controversy, and because of damage that would have been done to the puppets. Death was much kinder than Skin Taker, and resembled a starving man. The Queen The Queen was going to be kidnapped by the LaughingStock crew and held for ransom, only for the crew to have to rescue her from the Rubber Fishes. It was cut due to lack of time and the controversial idea of portraying the main characters as bad guys. BlackBeard BlackBeard was going to appear in a few of the episodes, but was not included for unknown reasons. Captian Hook and Peter Pan The staff of the show was unable to aquire the rights to use Captian Hook and Peter Pan in a Chistmas Special. They tried again later, but were still unable to gain the rights, so they replaced the planned episode with The Clip Show The Kraken A Monster from traditional Sailor lore, the staff chose not to use this creature. The Eldritch Abomination The Eldritch Abomination was never ''officially ''used in any episodes, though fans suspect some things in the show were caused by it. It is unknown if this was always it's own character, or if it originally was going to be Davy Jones. Category:Characters